One Last Try
by Live4Creativity
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been betrayed by someone he considered a friend, can his son Scorpius set things right? Rated M for murder. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first fic, and hopefully you guys will like it :). I try to write the best I can. A longer story is in the works. This one is post-DH epilogue. One-shot.**

* * *

><p>It was a drizzly October night in Diagon Alley. The sound of falling raindrops filling the chilled air, along with the footsteps of one Scorpius Malfoy, who was making his way down the slick cobblestone street. He came here tonight on a personal mission. This was the only way to clear his father's name. It was all going to end tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>After the Second Wizarding War, and the defeat of Lord Voldemort, his grandfather Lucius had been sent away to Azkaban on charges of aiding dark wizards to attack Hogwarts. So, naturally, everything had fallen to his father Draco. It wasn't long before things got out of hand and became overwhelming. He'd drained his savings paying off his father's debts, and began to accumulate debts of his own. The few remaining Death Eaters who'd managed to stay out of Azkaban were badgering Draco to take his father's place among their ranks. He knew, in what was left of his soul, he could never go back to that life. He hadn't had the heart to kill Dumbledore when the time came. He didn't think he had the heart to kill anyone really. After being dodged so many times, the Death Eaters decided they would "convince" him to rejoin. One night, a night much like tonight, 3 of them showed up at Malfoy Manor and took his mother Astoria captive.<p>

"Sorry about this Draco. But as the Mark still remains on your arm, you have an oath to uphold. Taking your rightful place beside us and continuing the Dark Lord's wishes," Blaise Zabini said with an authoritative tone, Crabbe tightening his grip around Astoria.

"Don't you understand? I was pressured! I had no idea what I was getting into, and before I knew it I was told that it would be my job to kill Dumbledore. I didn't want to do it, but then father, Aunt Bella, everybody, was telling me to 'uphold the family name and take part in the advancement of the pureblood race!'"

"But you still took the oath."

"And do you think I like having this horrid Mark on my arm? Like some constant reminder of the wrongs I've done in my life?"

"The Dark Lord himself gave you that Mark. You should be proud. Crabbe, release her," he released her from the hold that was threatening to cut off her windpipe, and she gasped for air, "And to make sure you don't get away, _Incarcerous!_" Thick ropes flew from the end of Zabini's wand and bound themselves tightly around Astoria. Blaise then took his wand and pressed the tip to the small of her back, "You want to be a coward, Draco? Fine. You can go to Azkaban with the rest of them."

"But I don't understand why-," but Draco was interrupted.

"You screwed us, so we're setting things right. An eye for an eye. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" A flash of green light filled the room, and Astoria crumpled to a lifeless heap on the floor.

"NOOOO!" Draco dropped to his knees, sobbing.

Ministry officials arrived soon after, being alerted by Blaise, who said Draco and his wife had gotten into an argument when he found out she was cheating on him. No matter how much he denied it, they arrested his father for murdering his mother, since there were 3 eye witnesses with the same convincing story. Scorpius got an owl from the Wizard prison during breakfast the following morning explaining what happened. He knew his father would never kill his mother. A visit to Azkaban to see his father, who had yet to be sentenced, confirmed his gut feeling. He couldn't let Blaise and the others get away with this. He knew what he had to do; 'Uphold the Family Name.'

* * *

><p>A fortnight later, tonight, he found himself at the entrance of Knockturn Alley, one of the darkest places in the whole Wizarding world. He glanced up and down the street, then turned the corner, going all the way down the grimy, uneven cobblestones to a shop called Magick Moste Evil, where horrible devices and books on Entrail-Expelling Curses were propped in the window. He turned the doorknob, which was unlocked, and went inside.<p>

"Scorpius, right on time." Out of the shadows came his mother's murderer, devilish smile and all.

"Punctuality was always one of my strong suits, Blaise. Something my father taught me." Scorpius added curtly.

"Along with your wonderful attitude I see."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"How could you, when you didn't learn it from me?"

"That's enough small talk. I'm here to talk about how you are going to the Ministry and telling them my father is innocent."

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Oh you will. Unless you want to meet the same fate as my mother," Scorpius withdrew his wand from the folds of his robes, "and I don't think you want that."

For several moments, they simply glared at each other, tension crackling in the air between them, wondering who was going to break the silence first. Blaise took the honor.

"You won't kill me. You're as spineless as your father. He passed up a chance at glory, and look where it got him."

"You put him in Azkaban. He knows it and I know it, and so do your cronies Crabbe and Yaxley," Scorpius barely keeping calm.

"Still doesn't change the fact you're a cowardly prat just like him," Blaise raised his own wand, "so needless to say I feel rather safe. That," he pulled a bound and gagged woman from the doorway to his left, "and I have an exit strategy. I believe you two have met before. Say hello to your lovely wife, Mrs. Lily Luna Malfoy."

"Lily…" Scorpius gasped. Staring wide-eyed at his beloved, he addressed her captor, "Please, I beg of you…"

"Too late Scorpius. You'll be meeting your useless father soon." He turned Lily to face her fear-stricken husband, stepped back a few paces, and aimed his wand at her back. "Say goodbye Lily dear," A muffled plea came, though no one could understand it, "and say hello to your mother-in-law in the afterlife."

"PLEASE N-"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Blaise yelled with a triumphant gleam in his eye. A flash of blinding green light, and Lily fell to the floor, just like Astoria had not so long ago.

In a sickening case of de ja vu, Blaise looked on with a snide smile as Ministry officials carted Scorpius off to Azkaban, where he would receive the same fate as his father; a Dementor's Kiss and a life sentence in the dingy cells of the maximum-security wizard prison.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending kinda sucks I know. This was mainly a "stream of thought" fic, and I just wrote what came to mind. But please review :).**


End file.
